Conventionally, modular buildings are constructed off-site and consist of multiple sections called modules that are transported to a building site where the modules are joined together to form the building. The modules may be designed to be placed side-by-side, end-to-end, or stacked, thereby providing large flexibility in building design. While many different designs and structures of modular buildings exist, none heretofore have been suitable for oversized building constructions, such as, for example fabrication facilities. Accordingly, there is a need for an improved modular building that overcomes the drawbacks of existing modular buildings.